


A Clever Ruse

by SidheLives



Series: Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Assassination, Bad Accents, F/M, Roleplay, Sex and a Bit of Murder, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: When Zevran had produced the comically stereotypical ensemble, complete with ruffled white bloomers, corset, and garters, she had been convinced he was joking. No one would fall for such an obvious ploy.He was going to be so smug about being right.
Relationships: Amell/Original Character, Amell/Zevran Arainai, Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Series: Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020





	A Clever Ruse

She knocked twice, firmly, but not too loudly. " _ Bonsoir!  _ Housekeeping!" Her Orlesian accent was atrocious. Leliana would be incredibly disappointed in her, Hypetia knew, but the Fereldan on the other side of the door wouldn't know the difference. It took a few minutes of rustling from inside the room before the door swung open and she came face to face with him. Or rather face to chest, for he was very tall, towering a foot or more over Hypetia's petite frame. He looked down at her, eyes sliding quickly past her face to caress down her body. She smirked, his reaction was a good sign that the outfit was working as intended. When Zevran had produced the comically stereotypical ensemble, complete with ruffled white bloomers, corset, and garters, she had been convinced he was joking. No one would fall for such an obvious ploy. 

He was going to be so smug about being right.

The man cleared his throat, having considerable trouble tearing his eyes away from her décolletage, and stepped back to clear the doorway. "Of course, won't you come in?"

“ _ Merci, Monsieur _ ,” she gave a flouncing curtsy and sashayed into the room, twirled to face him, and pointed at the room's large bed. "Would you care for  _ service en chambre? _ "

His eyes widened slightly and his jaw fell slightly open. "What?"

She tittered. "Oh,  _ désolée _ . Shall I make up the bed for you to sleep?"

"Oh, yes. Please." He smiled a roguish grin, eyes traipsing down her body again. He was not an unattractive man. In fact, he was quite appealing: stylishly cut coarse dark hair and thick brows over surprisingly light brown eyes and a well-manicured mustache and beard. As Hypetia turned down the comforter she wondered idly if other parts of his body were equally well-manicured. With her back to him she leaned over the bed to reach the pillow on the opposite side, rising onto the balls of her feet to ensure he got a full view of the white ruffles under her very short skirt. Glancing under her arm as she worked she found the man near salivating as he stared at her ass. She giggled as she fluffed the pillows. Everything was going to plan. All she had to do was keep him distracted until Zev swooped in,  _ by any means necessary. _ The upturn of Zevran’s smirk when he had used those words had given Hypetia a very clear image of what  _ means _ he intended, as if the outfit wasn’t enough of a giveaway, and she strongly suspected that the distraction had been devised for him, rather than the victim.

Hypetia gave the pillows a final pat and spun on her heel to face the man again, demurely pulling her ankles together and looking up at him through lashes with half-lidded eyes. “There you are,  _ Monsieur _ . Is there anything else I can assist with?” The man floundered, glancing wildly around the room for something she could do. Hypetia giggled behind a single raised hand. His eyes settled on his own feet and he grinned triumphantly. "Help me remove my boots," he issued the command as he sauntered over to sit on the edge of the bed.

_ A clever idea, _ she admitted to herself,  _ if I was actually some naive, innocent thing. _ As it was, the poor man was playing into the entire situation better than she could have hoped. "Of course,  _ Monsieur _ ." She made a theatrical show of getting to her knees at his feet, fluffing her skirt out and bending just so to ensure he was provided an ample view down her neckline. Meeting his eyes from the subservient position she undid the laces on his first boot, letting her fingers linger on the supple leather far longer than was necessary. Heat was growing behind his tawny eyes, and he ceased any attempt to obfuscate his ogling of her assets. By the time Hypetia had removed both of his boots, he was licking his lips and looking at her like she was a freshly prepared feast. Meeting his ravenous stare, Hypetia set her hand on his thigh, 

"Is there anything _ else _ I can assist with?" She let her fingers drift closer to the apex of his thighs where, even through leather breeches, his desire was making itself well known.

She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, then he put his hand over hers and moved it to caress the lump in his pants. "I could use some help with this," he said hoarsely, still trying to sound commanding.

Hypetia giggled again and ran her hand over him. "Of course,  _ Monsieur. _ " With a sinister smirk, she went to work on the laces at his waist, freeing his straining cock from its bonds. Her eyes widened slightly and she heard him chuckle above her: he was impressively proportioned and she felt her mouth water at the sight of him. "Maker!" She breathed, then impulsively ran her tongue up his length and felt him shudder under her touch.

She took him in her mouth, rolling her lips down his length until she could take no more and he moaned. "I've never had better service." He quipped. Hypetia rolled her eyes up to see his self-satisfied, cheeky grin.

Bringing her head back up, she flicked her tongue over the head of his cock. " _ Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que je raconte, _ " she cooed at him, wrapping her hand firmly around his base and squeezing enough to draw a cry from his lips. She ran her tongue over him again, taking just his tip in her mouth to suck on him gently, then she sat back on her knees and began to undo the buttons running down the front of her dress, slowly revealing the snow-white corset beneath. 

He watched her with lust drunk eyes as she stood and let the garment fall to the floor, then hooked her thumbs on the white ruffled panties, and let them drop as well. "I must be the luckiest man in Fereldan."

Hypetia laughed, a high pitched girlish tittering, then pushed him firmly into his back, climbing up to straddle his hips. " _ C'est amusant car tu sera bientôt mort _ ," she whispered playfully, then used one hand to guide his shaft into her, slowly easing her body over him and moaning as she felt his length filling her. He took a firm hold of her hips, gasping with pleasure. She rode him slowly at first, despite his insistent hands attempting to force her to speed up. "So impatient," she tutted at him.

"I'm going to bend you over and fuck you until you can't stand." He growled, hips bucking up into her.

"Promises promises." She chuckled breathily. Hypetia accelerated her rhythm, leaning back slightly to alter the angle of entry so each rise and fall of her body brought forth her breathy moans and building waves of pleasure. The man groaned, his hips catching onto her beat and pushing up in time with her downstrokes. As she moved faster he plunged himself into her with ever-increasing ferocity, growls mixing with his moans until she could no longer discern one from the other, and every stroke pummeled her deepest reaches, lining the pleasure with a scintillating edge of pain. She cried out, tipping forward to take hold of his shoulders with a white-knuckled grip and he seized the opportunity, fingers digging into her hips as the assault of his thrusts took on a fevered, erratic tempo. He came on the apex of one of these thrusts and the feeling of his release inside her when she was already so full with his cock shattered her.

"What was that about bending me over?" She asked, gulping for air and pushing herself upright again.

He chuckled, sound hitching in his throat as she moved atop him. "The night is far from over."

"Unfortunately, you my friend, are out of time." The suave Antivan accented voice came from by the window and Hypetia beamed at her lover as he stalked to the side of the bed, placing the nameless man between them.

The man in question tensed, eyes narrowed as they followed Zevran's path around the room. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Who I am is of little importance. You should be focused on the exquisite creature on your lap." Zevran winked at Hypetia and she grinned, leaning forward, hands pressing down on the man's chest, stilling his attempts to rise. "Was he as good as he sounded, my Pet?"

She nodded, lyrium blue eyes sparkling. "But not as good as you,  _ Cielo _ . Did you enjoy the show?"

"You are an artist with your body,  _ Cariño. _ It is always a pleasure to watch you work." He purred at her, spinning a viscously sharp blade in one hand. "I shall handle the fucking you until you cannot stand, since  _ Señor _ Benedict here will be unavailable."

The man in question, whose eyes had been rapidly dancing between the two of them, suddenly spoke up. "Unavailable, what do you mean by that?"

Zevran gave him a devilish grin. "Why, because we're here to kill you, of course. Was that not clear?"

A stunned look came over the man's face and he sought again to sit upright, but Hypetia caught his wrists and held them down with more force than her small size would indicate she contained, and Zevran clapped one hand over the man's mouth forcing his head back into the mattress. Hypetia giggled and the man below her swiveled his pupils to look at her with wide-eyed fear. " _ Despedida, Amante _ ." She winked, then Zevran drew the blade across his exposed throat and a rush of hot blood erupted over his chest, putting a definitive end to his struggle.

Hypetia released the limp wrists and looked down at her blood-spattered corset. "You know that these stains will never come out."

Zevran laughed, wiping his blade clean on the bedspread and sheathing it. "I will have it dyed red then." She clamored off of the corpse to the foot of the bed and Zevran met her, scooping her into his arms and kissing her hard, the desperation in his embrace making his enjoyment of her performance fiercely evident. "Now, I believe I have a dead man's promise to keep."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maid/Servant


End file.
